


Fantasien

by freivolk



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonnie may be a bit racist, F/F, Fantasy becomes reality, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freivolk/pseuds/freivolk
Summary: Spielt während der 4. Staffelfolge "Cap´n Drakken". Bonnie und Monique sind Zimmergenossen. Bonnie ist geil und entwickelte einige heiße Fantasien über Monique.





	1. Chapter 1

/Kim Possible und Charakter wie Bonnie oder Monique gehören Disney/

Fantasien

„So, hier ist euer Zimmer!“ sagte Mr. Barkin senior.  
„MOMENT MAL, WIR BEIDE ZUSAMMEN?“ kam es von Monique und Bonnie in Stereo.  
„Ja! HABT IHR EIN PROBLEM DAMIT?“ bellte Mr. Barkin senior.  
„Nein!“ antworteten Monique und Bonnie mürrisch. Mit einem Barkin zu diskutieren war zwecklos.  
„Dann ist ja alles klar. Jetzt geht schlafen. Wie stehen hier beim Sonnenaufgang auf!“  
Barkin schloss die Tür hinter sich. Im Schein der Öllampe sahen sich Monique und Bonnie um. Nun ja, es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Ein kleiner Raum mit zwei Betten, zwei Stühlen und einem Nachttisch. Dann sahen sich die beiden Mädchen gegenseitig an. Bonnie versuchte Monique einzuschätzen, wie ein Boxer seinen Gegner. dachte sie. Monique allerdings war die beste Freundin von Kim, gehörte also im Grunde genommen zum feindlichen Lager. Und sie hatte mal in Bonnies „Revier“ gewildert, sprich sie war einige Male mit Brigg Flagg ausgegangen. Aber ansonsten hatte Bonnie zuwenig mit ihr zu tun, um sie richtig einzuschätzen. Selbst in der Nahrungskette schien Moniques Position nicht klar zu sein. So wusste Bonnie nicht wirklich, ob sie sich mit Monique auf einen Konflikt einlassen oder sie ignorieren sollte. Vielleicht hatte Monique Bonnies Gedanken erraten, auf jeden fall sagte sie: „Hör zu, Bonnie! Ich hab keinen Streit mit dir. Und die Sache mit Brigg liegt ja auch schon ne weile zurück. Das ist ja fast schon nicht mehr wahr. Also mein Vorschlag. Ich lass dich in Ruhe, du lässt mich in Ruhe und wir beide haben keinen Ärger. Einverstanden?“  
Bonnie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann sagte sie: „Einverstanden!“ Sie hatte auch so genug Ärger , da brauchte sie nicht noch Streit mit ihrer Zimmergenossin. Der ganze Schulausflug entwickelte sich sowieso zu einem Alptraum. Bonnie hatte auf eine Woche Strand, Meer und braungebrannte Jungs gehofft. Stattdessen saßen sie jetzt in diesem blöden „Lebende Geschichte“-Kaff herum, wo alle Leute so taten, als sei man noch im 18. Jahrhundert. Tagsüber musste Bonnie in irgendwelchen mittelalterlichen Fetzen rumlaufen und ansonsten arbeiten wie ein Knecht. Selbst ihr Handy hatte man ihr weggenommen. Und dann wurden sie noch vom Vater ihres Schullehrerers, Mr. Barkin, kontrolliert. Nein, zusätzlichen Ärger brauchte sie nicht. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett, auf dem ein altmodisches Nachthemd lag. „Die erwarten doch nicht etwa, dass wir auch Nachts diese Fetzen tragen! Dass kommt gar nicht in Frage!“ schimpfte Bonnie.  
„Ganz deiner Meinung! Ich schlaf sowieso am liebsten ohne alles!“ sagte Monique.  
Bonnie spitzte die Ohren. Dass klang für sie wie eine Herausforderung, so auf die Art: „Hey, ich bin so cool, dass ich nackt schlafe. Und was ist mit dir?“ Aber Bonnie blieb nichts schuldig. „Ich auch!“ Dann setze sie noch einen drauf: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mir machts bestimmt nichts aus!“  
„Okay!“ sagte Monique.  
Bonnie war zufrieden. Der erste Schlagabtausch war zwar unentschieden ausgegangen, aber man konnte doch von einem leichten Vorteil für sie ausgehen. Zwar hielt sich Bonnie an den „Waffenstillstand“, aber auf subtile Weise wollte sie Monique trotzdem demonstrieren, wer hier die coolste war. Und sie ging davon aus, dass Monique das selbe vor hatte. Ein gutes Mittel, um ein anderes Mädchen einzuschüchtern, war nach Bonnies Erfahrung, wenn man sich vor ihm ziemlich freimütig auszog. Mit Kim hatte dies, als sie beide wegen diesem verrückten Deutschen, aneinander geklebt waren, ziemlich gut funktioniert. Also murmelte sie: „Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!“ und begann sich auszuziehen. Sie drehte sich nicht zu Monique um, (das ganze hatte schließlich ganz beiläufig und unbeabsichtigt zu wirken) aber sie merkte, dass Monique auch begann sich auszuziehen. Nach einer Weile hatte Bonnie nur noch ihren Slip an. Die drehte sich um und sah, dass auch Monique nur noch ihren Slip an hatte. Und dann passierte es. Bonnies Blick blieb einen Moment zu lange auf Moniques Brüsten hängen. Gleichzeitig griff sie unbewusst zu ihren eigenen Brüsten. Monique quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln.  
fluchte Bonnie innerlich  
„Na, wirklich Zeit, dass wir schlafen!“ sagte Monique scheinbar gleichmütig und löschte die Öllampe. Es blieb wegen dem Vollmond, der von draußen reinschien, trotzdem noch relativ hell im Zimmer. Bonnie sah Moniques Körper im Mondlicht. Dann schlüpfte Monique ins Bett.  
Bonnie ärgerte sich: Bonnie war eigentlich auf ihre Brüste ziemlich stolz. Nachdem was sie beim Duschen und in der Umkleidekabine gesehen hatte, hatte sie die besten der ganzen Cheersquad. Und Kims Spitzäpfelchen stellte sie sowieso in den Schatten. Mit diesem Gedanken legte sie sich ins Bett. Eine Weile lag sie still da. Dann dachte sie: 

......................

Monique schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Bonnie hörte sie gleichmäßig atmen. Sie selbst fand aber nicht die richtige Ruhe. Im Grunde hatte sie folgendes Problem. Bei ihrer Vorfreude auf den Ausflug hatten Meer und Strand eigentlich nur eine untergeordnete Rolle gespielt. Sie hatte von vorneherein vor allem an die braungebrannten Jungs gedacht. Bonnie saß jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit auf dem trocknen. Seit es mit Brigg Flagg aus war, hatte sie keinen neuen festen Freund gefunden. One-Night-Stands waren aber nicht Bonnies Ding, jedenfalls nicht mit Jungs von der eigenen Schule. Dass wurde gleich überall rumerzählt, man wurde als Schlampe abgestempelt und fiel in der Nahrungskette nach unten. Bonnie Grundsatz war, dass man mit einem Jungen erst nach drei Dates in Bett gehen konnte. Aber es gab natürlich auch Ausnahmen. Beispielsweise dieser coole japanische Austauschschüler damals. Der war ja nur eine Woche da, und man musste zugreifen, da praktisch alle Schülerinnen hinter ihm her waren. Und auch solche Kurztrips stellten eine Ausnahme dar. Man begegnete einem gut aussehenden Jungen, schlief mit ihm und sah ihn niemals wieder. Was er bei sich zuhause über einen erzählte, musste einen nicht kratzen. Auf so was hatte Bonnie gehofft. Einfach sich eine Woche lang mal wieder richtig den Verstand rausvögeln lassen, als gäbs kein Morgen.  
Aber hier in diesem Kaff waren nur Jungs von ihrer eigenen Schule und damit hatten sich Bonnies Hoffnungen zerschlagen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Bonnie konnte vor lauter Geilheit nicht schlafen. Nun, es gab wohl eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Und jetzt, wo Monique endlich schlief, konnte sie sich dran machen. Bonnie bemühte sich den Kopf frei zu bekommen und sich zu entspannen. Ihre Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine. In ihrer Fantasie versuchte sie sich die hübschen Jungs vorzustellen, die ihr diese Woche entgangen waren. Das klappte nicht so richtig. Gut, dann was Vertrautes. Brigg tauchte vor Bonnies inneren Auge auf. Man konnte über Brigg vieles nachteiliges sagen, aber etwas musste man ihm zugestehen: Der Spruch „Dumm fickt gut“ war für ihn erfunden worden.  
Bonnie rief sich den Sex mit Brigg in Erinnerung zurück. Aber es gab ein störendes Element. In Bonnies Kopf erschien nicht das Bild, wie Brigg mit ihr , sondern wie er mit Monique schlief. Bonnie stutzte einen Moment innerlich. Hatte Brigg mit Monique damals geschlafen? Nun, wie sie Brigg einschätzte, wahrscheinlich ja. Er war nicht der Typ zum Händchenhalten.. Und das wenige was Bonnie über Monique so gehört hatte, sprach dafür, dass sie kein Blümchen-rühr-mich-nicht-an war. Okay, mit 90% Sicherheit konnte man sagen, die beiden hatten es getan. Dieser Gedanke ärgerte Bonnie aber nicht, sondern sie fand ihn auf einmal erregend. Bonnie musste zugeben, dass Monique nicht unattraktiv war. So eher auf der weiblich-weichen Art, anders halt als die durchtrainierten Mädchen der Cheersquad. In Bonnies Gedanken begann Monique das Bild von Brigg zu verdrängen. Innerlich zuckte Bonnie mit Achseln. Warum nicht? Bonnie hatte schon immer ihren Anteil an lesbischen Fantasien gehabt. Über Amelie, Tara, die anderen Mädchen der Cheersquad und sogar über Kim. Über Kim, nach dem sie zusammengeklebt gewesen waren, sogar ziemlich häufig. Bonnie sah das nicht als schlimm an und schloss nicht aus, dass sie es irgendwann sogar mal in echt ausprobieren würde. Allerdings nicht in der High-School. Als Lesbe verschrien zu sein, war nahrungskettenmäßig noch schlimmer als eine Schlampe zu sein. Nein, für so was gab es die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort, und das war das College.  
Aber eine kleine Fantasien schadete nicht.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, ließ Bonnie die Fantasie aufsteigen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie hatte das Thema und sie hatte den „Gaststar“ für ihre Fantasie. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch das richtige Setting. Hm, überlegen. Nun, wenn man sowieso im 18. Jahrhundert war, konnte man ebenso was aus dieser Zeit die Inspiration nehmen. Wo waren wohl Moniques Vorfahren zu dieser Zeit gewesen. Nun ja, höchstwahrscheinlich im Süden, Baumwolle pflücken. Dass war doch mal eine Idee. Die Fantasie nahm Gestalt an.

................

Bonnie o´ Hara, die Herrin der Middleton-Plantage, wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Leibdienerin Monique. In der Hand hielt sie eine Reitpeitsche. Endlich erschien Monique.  
„Du hast mich warten lassen, Monique!“ fuhr Bonnie sie an.  
„Monique kommen so schnell wie möglich, Miss Bonnie. Was wünschen Miss Bonnie?“ sagte Monique unterwürfig.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du Flittchen es mit meinem Verlobten, Major Brigg Flagg, getrieben hast!“ sagte Bonnie zornig.  
„Nein, Miss Bonnie, das nicht wahr. Monique nichts getan mit Master Brigg. Monique gutes Mädchen!“  
„Lüg mich nicht an! Ich weis es ganz genau. Sag die Wahrheit, sonst wird es noch schlimmer für dich!“ schrie Bonnie und drohte mit der Peitsche.  
„Nein, Miss Bonnie, bitte gnade. Es tut Monique leid. Aber wenn großer, schöner Master Brigg Monique wollen, was sollen kleine Monique dann tun? Monique kann doch nicht nein sagen zu Master Brigg!“  
„Das hättest du aber tun sollen, du Schlampe. Ich werde dir jetzt eine Abreibung verpassen!“  
Bonnie packte Monique und riss ihr das Kleid herunter, sodass Moniques Oberkörper entblößt war. Bonnie holte mit der Peitsche zum Schlag aus.  
Monique schrie: „Nein, Miss Bonnie, nicht schlagen. Arme Monique nicht schlagen. Monique tut alles für Miss Bonnie!“ Monique fiel vor Bonnie zu Boden und begann ihre Füße zu küssen. Dann küsste sie die Fußknöchel und ging langsam höher. Ihre Hände begannen Bonnies Beine zu massieren. Bonnie stöhnte und sank in einen Sessel. Monique schlug Bonnies Rock hoch. Ihre Küsse hatten inzwischen die Oberschenkel erreicht. Monique lächelte: „Monique tut alles für Miss Bonnie. Monique weis, was Miss Bonnie braucht!“  
Bonnie seufzte: „Oh, Monique ! «

……..

 

Die Fantasie war zwar sehr anregend, doch gab es einige Dinge die Bonnie störten. Auf einer gewissen Ebene erkannte sie, dass es etwas anderes war, wenn man Monique anstelle von bspw. Kim in einer Sklavenfantasie auftreten ließ. Moniques Vorfahren waren ja wahrscheinlich in echt Sklaven gewesen und das machte die Sache irgendwie unrecht. Und des weiteren: Wäre dies eine der „Agony County“-Fanfics gewesen, die Bonnie gelegentlich schrieb, dann hätte sie gesagt, dass sich Monique zu sehr OOC benahm. Monique wirkte gar nicht unterwürfig. Eher wirkte sie...dominierend. Manchmal mochte es Bonnie, in ihren Fantasien dominiert zu werden. Nicht die starke, aggressive „Queen B“ zu sein, sondern schwach und sanft. Eine neue Idee für eine Fantasie kam Bonnie. Und sie sah sie bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge.

..........................

„Ihr könnt mich doch nicht wirklich einsperren!“ schrie High-Society-Girl Bonnie Paris. „Ich bin so unschuldig, dass es schon lächerlich ist!“ Aber die Wärter kümmerten sich nicht darum. Lachend schlugen sie die Gittertür zu und schlossen ab. Dann gingen sie weg.  
Eine Stimme erklang hinter Bonnie: „ So, du bist unschuldig, Sweetie! Dann bist du hier richtig. Hier drin sind alle unschuldig!“  
Bonnie drehte sich um. Im Schatten stand eine junge Frau in Häftlingsklamotten.  
„Wer sind sie?“ fragte Bonnie.  
„Mein Name ist Monique, Sweetie! Merk ihn dir, denn hier in diesem Knast habe ich das sagen!“  
„Aber sie sind doch gar kein Wärter!“  
Monique lachte: „The Man hat hier vielleicht vor den Gittern zu bestimmen. Dahinter bestimmt Monique. Deshalb schicken sie die Neuen auch immer zu mir. Und ich bestimme, wer hier welchen Platz in der Nahrungskette hat. Was mir aber besonders gut gefällt, das behalte ich. Und du gefällst mir sehr gut, Sweetie. Deshalb werd ich dich behalten!“  
„Behalten? Was soll das? Ich bin doch kein Gegenstand!“ protestierte Bonnie.  
„Ich würd eher sagen ein Haustier!“ sagte Monique und ging langsam auf Bonnie zu.  
„Kommen sie nicht zu nahe!“ sagte Bonnie „Sonst Schrei ich nach den Wärtern!“  
„Oh, denkst du, die Wärter wüssten nicht, was hier vor sich geht. Die wollen keinen Ärger mit mir. Willst du etwa Ärger mit mir, Sweetie?“ Und indem sie das sagte, zog Monique ein Messer hervor.  
Bonnies sah dies mit Entsetzen: „Bitte, tun sie mir nicht weh!“  
„Oh, das hab ich nicht vor, Sweetie! Im Gegenteil, ich will nett zu dir sein, Sweetie, wenn du mich lässt!“ Monique zog Bonnie an sich. Mit einem Schnitt zerteilte sie Bonnies Kleid. Dann den Büstenhalter, dann den Slip. Schließlich stand Bonnie nackt vor Monique.  
„Oh ja, du gefällst mir wirklich; Sweetie!“ Monique begann Bonnies Brüste zu streicheln. Bonnie stöhnte.  
„Soll ich den nett zu dir sein, Sweetie?“ fragte Monique.  
„Ja, ja, Monique!“ stammelte Bonnie.  
Monique küsste Bonnies Brüste.  
„Oh, Monique ! » stöhnte Bonnie.

…………..

Bonnies Erregung stieg. Aber sie zögerte. Würde sie nicht auch in realen Welt eine Dominanz von Monique hinnehmen, wenn sie sich ganz auf diese Fantasie einließ. Und musste überhaupt einer von ihnen dominieren. Ein seltsamer Gedanke kreuzte Bonnies Verstand. Sie wollte, dass Monique sie gern hatte. Das war natürlich absurd. Bonnie kannte Monique ja kaum. Und Monique war eine Freundin von Kim und damit aus Bonnies Sicht ein Feind. Aber irgendwie wollte Bonnie, dass das schwarze Mädchen sie gern hatte. Im realen Leben ging das natürlich nicht, aber doch wohl in der Fantasie. Und die dritte Fantasie bildete sich.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie gab sich der dritten Fantasie hin

.............

Bonnie Croft, die berühmte Schatzsucherin und Archäologin, stand jetzt vor dem Felsweg, der sie zu dem goldenen Götzen führen würde. Nichts konnte sie jetzt mehr aufhalten. Da schlug vier Meter vor ihr ein Speer in den Boden ein. Bonnie sprang zurück und zückte ihre Pistole.  
„Zeig dich, Monique!“ schrie sie.  
Hinter einem Felsen trat die junge, schwarze Kriegerin hervor. Zwei kleine Gebilde aus Goldplättchen bedeckten nur sehr geringfügig ihre Brüste und ihre Scham. Seit Tagen hatte sie Bonnie verfolgt, um sie zu hindern zum goldenen Götzen zu gelangen. Mehr als einmal war es zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod gekommen. Aber eine klare Entscheidung war ausgeblieben.  
„Du hast den Speer schon besser geworfen. So hättest du einen Elefanten verfehlt!“ sagte Bonnie höhnisch.  
„Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu treffen, Bonnie. Ich wollt dir nur zeigen, dass ich hier bin und das ich die meine Waffe übergebe. Die Jagd ist vorbei. Ich werde nicht mehr versuchen dich aufzuhalten!“  
„Warum? Hat Queen Kim den Preis auf meinen Kopf zurückgezogen?“  
„Nein! Aber dies ist mir gleichgültig. Ich befolge nicht mehr Queen Kims Befehle. Ich will nicht mehr dein Feind sein. Wenn du willst, hole dir den goldenen Götzen. Der Weg ist frei!“  
Bonnie wollte loseilen, aber dann zögerte sie: „Warum willst du nicht mehr mein Feind sein, Monique?“  
„Schon als wir zum ersten mal aufeinander trafen, bewunderte ich deine Schönheit. Aber das zählte damals nicht für mich. Ich hatte den Auftrag dich zu töten und allein das war wichtig. Aber immer wieder, während ich dich verfolgte, während wir miteinander kämpften, lernte ich immer mehr über dich und erkannte, dass du mehr bist als die schöne und kalte Schatzjägerin. Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen und wenn du dies auch wahrscheinlich nicht erwiderst, ist es mir doch unmöglich geworden weiterhin gegen dich zu kämpfen! Und nun gehe, dein Schatz wartet auf dich!“  
Einen Moment schien es, als ob Bonnie weitergehen wollte, aber dann machte sie kehrt und ging auf Monique zu. Als sie vor Monique stand, sagte sie: „Ja, mein Schatz wartet auf mich, aber es ist ein anderer Schatz als ich erwartet habe!“ Dann küsste sie Monique. Monique erwiderte den Kuss. Moniques Goldplättchen-Bikini fiel. Monique half Bonnie aus dem T-Shirt und den Shorts. Beide bedeckten sich mit Küssen und Streicheln.

................

Ja, ja das war es! So gefiel Bonnie die Fantasie. Sie spürte, wie sie sich immer mehr dem Höhepunkt näherte. Sie stöhnte: „Oh, Monique!“  
„Ja, Bonnie!“  
Erschreckt riss Bonnie die Augen auf. Sie blickte in das Gesicht von Monique, die gerade zu ihr ins Bett stieg. Ehe Bonnie was sagen konnte, begann Monique sie zu küssen. Die Erregung stieg in Bonnie wieder an. Monique zog Bonnies Hand zwischen Bonnies Beinen hervor und ersetzte sie durch ihre eigene Hand. Gleichzeitig führte sie Bonnies Hand zwischen ihre eigenen Beine. Die beiden Mädchen begannen sich gegenseitig zu befriedigen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide zu einem geräuschvollen Orgasmus. Eine Weile lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander. Erst dann wurde Bonnie so richtig klar, was gerade passiert war.  
Ruckartig richtete sie sich im Bett auf und zog die Decke an sich.  
„Du...du bist eine....!“ stammelte sie.  
„Nein!“ sagte Monique. „Nun ja, jedenfalls habe ich so was auch noch nie gemacht. Allerdings, die ganze Zeit zu hören, wie du rum machst und meinen Namen stöhnst, dass hat mich schon heiß gemacht!“  
Bonnie errötete.  
„Da dachte ich halt, da kann ich auch in echt Mitmachen!“ fuhr Monique fort. „Und ich muss zugeben, ich habe schon Fantasien, was dich angeht, gehabt!“  
„Wie...wie...wieso?“ stotterte Bonnie.  
„Weil Brick mir erzählt hat, wie du, nun ja, im Bett bist!“  
„WAS?“  
„Pst! Willst du, dass der alte Barkin nach uns guckt?“  
Bonnie schimpfte leise: “Dieser unfassbare Scheißkerl! Wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe, reiße ich ihm seine Eier ab!“  
„Na, nimm es nicht so tragisch. Du bist schließlich nicht die einzige!“  
„Was meinst du damit?“ fragte Bonnie.  
„Nun, ich schätze, der gute Brick wird der College-Schlampe, die er aktuell fickt, nicht nur erzählen wie du, sondern auch wie ich im Bett bin!“  
Bonnie konnte sich jetzt trotz allem ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Und irgendwie fand sie die Vorstellung erregend, dass Brick sie und Monique vergleichen würde. „Was meinst du den, wird er über uns erzählen?“ fragte sie neckisch.  
„Nun, dass wir beide ausgezeichnete Fucks waren, aber das ich wohl die beste war!“ antwortete Monique schelmisch.  
„Ach, meinst du?“ sagte Bonnie in einem ironisch-herausfordernden Ton.  
„Oh ja! Wir können es ja ausprobieren. Dann werden wir ja sehen!“ Und damit küsste sie Bonnie.  
Bonnie erwiderte zuerst den Kuss, aber dann schreckt sie zurück: „Ich....ich weis nicht, ob wir das tun sollen. Wenn etwas rauskommt. Und ich ...ich will nicht so eine sein!“  
„Bonnie, was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt in diesem Raum. Ich habe auch kein Interesse, dass an die große Glocke zu hängen. Und das hier ist nur ein kleines Abenteuer, wir treffen keine Entscheidung für den Rest unseres Lebens. Ich vermute mal, du sitzt genau wie ich jetzt schon eine Weile auf dem Trocknen und du hast dir auch von diesem Ausflug etwas anderes versprochen. Lass uns zumindest Nachts etwas Spaß haben. Ich glaube nämlich, nachdem was passiert ist, würde ich es nicht aushalten, einfach im Bett neben dir zu liegen. Und wenn wir wieder in Middleton sind, ist die ganze Sache vergessen!“  
„Bist du sicher, dass das so einfach sein wird?“  
Einen Moment zögerte Monique: „Ganz sicher, nein! Aber , wenn wir nach Hause kommen, und es kann nicht so einfach weggesteckt werden, dann verspreche ich dir, dich nicht zu bedrängen. Die Initiative muss von dir ausgehen! Einverstanden?“  
Statt einer Antwort küsste Bonnie Monique. Langsam ging sie mit den Küssen tiefer, über Moniques Brüste zu ihrem Bauch und noch tiefer. Monique seufzte leise. Kurz bevor Bonnie zwischen Moniques Beinen angekommen war, sagte sie: „Einverstanden! Aber mach dir nichts vor; die beste bin ich!“ Dann fuhr sie mit den Küssen fort.  
Monique stöhnte: „Oh Bonnie!“


End file.
